


Lucid dreams

by imera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know him, but that didn't stop her from using him when the need called for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a fill for a bingo card over at 1millionwords @ LJ, but my mind keeps taking it further.
> 
> Eventually, when I to have the energy to finish it, it will have 3-4 chapters in the end, I believe.

Buying a dress for the formal should have been a fun experience, if Jackson hadn’t dumped her. She was certain that once he saw her again, he would regret everything he said and came to his senses.

She watched Allison as a man showed her a dress. It didn’t look like Allison knew him, as she kept looking nervously around, but neither did she call for Lydia to save her, so she wouldn’t interfere. A woman’s voice on the speakers mentioned something about a car, and shortly after Allison disappeared. Lydia thought it was rude leaving without saying anything, but she soon forgot her friend when the stranger noticed her, smiling deviously.

Lydia whipped her hair and turned towards the dresses on the clothing rack, having a difficult time deciding which would make Jackson regret his actions the most.

“Hi there, need any help?” A dark voice asked, almost startling her. Lydia turned and met the face of the man who spoke with Allison barely minutes earlier. 

“No, I’m fine,” she replied in a confident voice.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything? I can be quite helpful.” Normally Lydia would have ignored him, and she would have, if it wasn’t because she was hurt, and craved some male attention from someone who had the capacity of not looking at her breasts.

He was an adult, but age had never been an issue for her, not when it came to decisions which would benefit herself. His hair was nicely combed, his eyes glistened as they watching her, and while there was nothing special with his outfit, Lydia liked his simple look, the leather jacket with the nice hoodie and his pants, which fit his ass quite nicely.

“Are you a salesman?” she asked, already knowing the answer to her question, but wanted to hear his reply.

“I could be,” he said, watching her with a teasing look.

“If you say so,” she said and pulled out three dresses she wanted to try. “Then I suppose you won’t mind carrying these for me, and helping me decide on a dress.” Before he could even reply she pushed three dresses into his arms, signing for him to follow her. She found four more dresses which looked nice before heading off to the changing rooms with the stranger following her. The man didn’t say much as he followed her, and his smile never faltered.

“So, which should I try first?”

“Unless you have a favourite, you should start on the one on top.” Even though he didn’t work as a salesman, he was still helpful.

The first dress didn’t flatter her, something he agreed on, the second was nice, but the third was too small. “Could you be so kind and find this in a bigger size?” Lydia was secure enough about her size to know the number didn’t mean she was gaining weight, so she wasn’t afraid of going higher. He smiled, accepted the dress and disappeared, returning a few minutes later with her request. Lydia didn’t thank him, as he was clearly helping her because he wanted to, not because it was his job.

“What do you think?” she said and pulled the curtain to the side, it was the first dress she really liked.

“It looks quite well on you.”

“Only well?” She rose an eyebrow, questioning his choice of words.

“Do you want honesty?” She nodded. “You look drop dead gorgeous, and if I was the one dating you, I would have taken you in this dressing room right now.” Lydia couldn’t hide a smile as she thought about it, loving it more and more as the seconds passed. She grabbed the next dress, trying it on, forgetting her mission to find a gorgeous drop dead dress which would make Jackson regret his mistake, instead she thought about the stranger. His smile never faltered, and the look in his eyes was hunger, the same as hers.

She was slightly sad as she tried on the last dress, not wanting the man’s gaze to end as soon. That was when she decided to do something risky, something which she had often dreamt of, but never had the chance to try earlier --as she was in a relationship with someone who believed they were risky by fucking in the locker room long after the team was gone.

“The zipper is stuck, can you come in and help me?” The curtains shifted as the stranger entered the small changing room. She watched his reflection in the mirror, their eyes meeting for a second before he concentrated on his task, which she could easily have done herself. Slowly, far slower than needed, the dress was unzipped. He must have known she wanted more as he didn’t leave, instead he let his fingers, which were still holding onto the dress, trace her spine.

Lydia was excited, needing far more than she first believed. Ignoring the dress, she twisted around, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss, which he responded to by letting his hands travel up and down her back, before pushing the dress down her legs and grabbing her ass, lifting her up in his arms. Lydia released a shocked gasp as he pressed her against the cold mirror. Her gasp them turned into a moan as she felt the large bulge between his legs, pressing against her needing flesh, teasing and tormenting her.

“Are you certain?” he asked, almost ruining the moment.

“Shut up and take me,” she demanded. He smiled and moved one of his hands down between their bodies, undoing his own zipper before searching for his dick. Lydia’s arms were still wrapped around his neck, but she didn’t have to hold on too tightly as he was more than capable of keeping her up with the use of one arm.

It was wrong, she knew it, having sex with a complete stranger in the mall, but her body was burning up, and the only way to cool down was to do something daring.

The instance she felt the warm flesh against her entrance, she struggled to control herself. With a flick of his finger, he moved her underwear to the side, exposing her most delicate part, before entering her, She let her mind fall back against the wall, concentrating on the amazing cock which teased her desire.

“Harder,” she ordered, her nails digging into the stranger’s back. A faint smile spread across her lips as she heard him groan, before his own nails scraping her ass. He pushed her against the wall once more, her back pressing against the mirror so hard she feared it would break, but she found herself not caring at that exact moment.

He fucked her hard, his stamina still going strong as his large hands held her close, his breathing heavy against her ear, sending rushes of excitement through her body.

“Harder,” she commanded again. His grip hardened around her, it was almost painful, but his cock made up for it as it filled her.

“How hard do you want it?”

“I’ll tell you if you should stop,” she smiled, finding his question adorable, hoping he would satisfy her need. He didn’t disappoint as he fucked her so hard he went deeper than anyone had gone before, except her toys. Not only were he deeper, but as he grew closer to his orgasm --something she could both see as well hear-- it felt as if his cock swelled up, filling her even more.

She felt his tongue down her neck, leaving a wet trail which sent a pleasant tingle down her body. “Bite me,” she asked, wanting it rough and dirty, needing it to forget about her troubles. He obliged her wishes, his teeth biting the curve of her shoulder so hard she wanted to cry out in pain, but instead moaned as a rush of pheromones passed through her body, sending waves of pleasure deep into her as he continued to fuck her.

“Lydia, are you there?” a familiar voice ask. Lydia was enjoying herself far too much to pay it any attention, and didn’t reply. “Lydia, are you, oh my god.” Lydia was far too occupied enjoying herself to be embarrassed by being caught, and shortly after they were left alone did she come, her body tensing for a moment as she groaned against the stranger’s ear, taking his earlobe into her mouth, biting it until he groaned against her neck. Holding her tightly, he thrusted into her a few more times, then came deep. It was quite satisfying to feel his swollen cock unload inside her, fill her up until she was satisfied.

He didn’t pull out at once, as she expected, instead he pressed his body closer, letting his hands caress her a few seconds longer before finally pulling out. She got a look at his cock before he tucked it away, it wasn’t far bigger than the one of someone she used to date --and she wasn’t thinking about Jackson, but it sure did go deeper, and filled her more than any cock she had tried before.

She smiled and sighted before dressing herself, not ashamed of her half naked body. He was done before she was and left the changing room, leaving her alone with the final dress. She stared at the green dress and grumbled as she wasn’t closer to having decided which dress to pick, which would return Jackson to her.

“So, which dress did you like the most?” she asked. Receiving no answer from him she moved the curtain to the side, shocked to find she was alone.

Lydia couldn’t be sure if the feeling she felt right then was disappointment, or anger, having offered him something, and not even receiving a thanks in return. That was when she noticed the one dress on the hanger, the one which they both agreed was quite nice. Taking it as a sign, she tossed the last dress with the rest and pulled down the pale peach coloured dress.

With determined steps, she went to find Allison, certain an apology was in order for the way Lydia behaved. Allison was of course not the only one who noticed Lydia’s behaviour. As she looked around the store she could see several people stare at her, which surprised her, as the security hadn’t been called to kick them out

✤

At home, in the sanctuary of her room, she found herself thinking about the stranger, wondering if she would ever see him again.

Needing a warm bath, she tapped the water, staring at her reflection in the mirror as she waited. She noticed the bite, which had to be concealed with makeup if she wanted to get Jackson back. She also noticed some faint red lines across her ass cheek, which would most likely fade by the time Jackson would take her back, because there was no reason why he shouldn’t.

Entering the hot bubbly water, she continued to think about the stranger, almost wishing he would show up in her room as well. Reaching for the small drawer next to the bathtub, she pulled out a vibrator hidden in the back. Returning to the hot water, she closed her eyes and thought about the stranger.

Her fantasy began with him entering the bathroom, stealing a kiss from her as she lay in the bathtub, her eyes closed, her breasts barely covered by the bubbles. The men always knew what to do in her fantasies, so she didn’t have to say anything. That of course didn’t mean they wouldn’t speak. “You’ve been thinking about me," he asked as he moved his hand down her neck, to her chest, teasing her nipple before going further down, reaching the hot cave, carefully slipping a finger in. Lydia moaned and lay her head back against the tub edge, short of breath as she pleasured herself, pretending it was the stranger. "I've been thinking about you as well, about fucking you one more time.” Lydia moaned, leaning into his touch, enjoying the kisses he left on her neck.

“I want you right now,” she gasped as tremors passed through her body. He didn’t refuse her wish, nobody did in her fantasies, doing everything she wanted the instant she thought about it. “Take me,” she commanded and he climbed into the bathtub, his clothes magically vanished as his hard cock thrust into her. Lydia moaned and closed her eyes, loving the faint vibration from the stranger’s _cock_. Increasing the vibration, moaning as a jolt of pleasure slowly spread through her body, she imagined him grabbing her breasts, biting them sensually as he moaned. Using her free hand she teased her clitoris, gasping as the familiar sensation gripped her, arching her body as she remembered how the stranger bit her neck, how his nail left marks on her skin, and the hunger in his eyes as he watched her.

Her orgasm wasn’t far away, not as she thought about him, not as she thought about what she did that day. “Make me come,” she groaned into the room, wishing he was there so she could pull his hair, bite him, mark his body with her nails as he did her.

When the orgasm hit, she gasped and grunted as she floated on a cloud of ecstasy, her skin tingling as she remembered him, how his cock swelled inside her as he came, filling her until she was absolutely pleased. She still wanted Jackson back, even though sex with him couldn’t compare to sex with the stranger, but it wouldn’t hurt fantasizing about the stranger from time to time.

As her body returned to normal, she tried to imagine Jackson next to her, wishing he would apologise for hurting her. His apology was quite sweet, but as he repeated it, she noticed the stranger standing in the shadows of her fantasy, lurking, waiting for her to call on him.


End file.
